The Regular Grudge
by adventurewinx
Summary: Mordecai Rigby and the park workers are in charge of taking care of an old woman in the Saeki House. But they get cursed, will Mordecai and Rigby stop the curse?


The Regular Grudge

The First Death

Mordecai and Rigby were working when Benson comes and says "You two are on vacation." Mordecai and Rigby were like "Really?" Then Benson yelled "YOU HEARD ME NOW GET OUT OF HERE! " Mordecai and Rigby ran off. They hanged out in the mall to play video games. They were in the mall all afternoon, finally, it was time to go home. Mordecai asked Rigby "Dude, wanna watch a scary movie to chill out the cold?" Rigby said "Yeah, scary movies are cool." They looked for the best horror movie, but they can't find anything. Suddenly, Rigby picked up a DVD "How about this?" Rigby held up a black DVD cover with a hair and one eye. "Seriously, The Grudge?" Mordecai gave Rigby a disgusted look. "Why not? It's scary!" Mordecai thought for a moment, then he said "Yeah dude." They went to the house and watched the movie. Then Rigby asked "What's this about?" Mordecai was annoyed and said "Be quiet Rigby! I'm watching." Soon, they finished the movie, then Rigby said "What's it about?" Then Mordecai said "Fine. A family lived happily in Tokyo, husband finds out that wife is in love and he thought that his son is not his son. So he killed her by breaking her neck, then killed his son with his pet cat then killed himself and a curse was created. So-" Mordecai was explaining more when Rigby asked "What's this curse?" Mordecai answered his question "It's created when someone dies very violently and the curse gathers in the place of death and you will be cursed if someone enters the house or talk to someone who is cursed." Then Mordecai continued "So a family moves in and gets killed except for an old woman. So they send a care worker and she decides to learn the mystery of this house." Rigby said "Are you sure that its not real? Because it might be!" Mordecai punched him and said "Calm down wimp, it's not real, it's just a story." One day, Benson called them. "We have to go to Japan to take care of a woman since she is the only one when her family disappears. We are going now." Then Mordecai and Rigby said "But-" Then Benson yelled. "I SAID NOW! PACK YOUR THINGS OR YOUR FIRED!" Bensons yell was so loud that Mordecai and Rigby ran away from him. Soon, they boarded the plane to Japan. "Do you think this is fun Mordecai?" Mordecai didn't hear him. "Mordecai? Mordecai!" Rigby tried to call his attention. "Oh! Sorry, didn't hear you. Yeah it's fun dude." Soon they landed and went to a cab, the others were in another cab. Mordecai and Rigby were stuck with Benson. Soon, they arrived at a house that is old and white and a garden. Mordecai was surprised "Dude, this looks like the house from the movie!" Rigby said "What do you think?" Rigby brought out the movie from his bag and compared the picture. "Dude, you brought it here?!" Mordecai told him not to bring it. "It looks exactly the same! It really does!" Benson overheard them and said "What is the same?" Mordecai said "Umm... The house is the same as our dream house!" Benson gave them a confusing look and said "Okayyy... Now lets go inside." Benson said as he saw Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi-5-Ghost come out of another cab. They went inside the house and they find it thrashed. "What the heck happened here? It's like someone destroyed the stuff or something" Skips observed the trash with blood stain. A tour guide entered the house and welcomed them. "Welcome to Japan! I'm Meriko, your tour guide. I will keep an eye on you and tell me if there is danger. I will show you around. First, this is the door to the kitchen and..." He continued. They walked with him and that's when Mordecai and Rigby discover a boy staring at them in the staircase. "Hello?" Mordecai asked the little boy. "What's your name?" Rigby said frightenedly and the boy replied "Toshio." Rigby hid behind Mordecai. And Toshio ran off. Then Benson called "Mordecai! Rigby! What are you doing there? Get over here!" Mordecai and Rigby ran off, then Rigby said "That's also the same little boy from the movie!" Then Meriko continued "Here is the kitchen, it's very fascinating covered in Japanese wrapping. Lets go to the upstairs." Meriko and the others went upstairs with him. Mordecai saw something black in the ceiling. "What the heck is that?" Rigby said "Must be the hair of that girl in the movie." Benson yelled "Get over here you morons!" Mordecai and Rigby ran to the others. Benson said to Meriko "Sorry, my workers are really like that." Meriko continued "As I was saying, this closet leads to the attic. I will show it." The others climbed up and saw 3 bloody bags. "Mr Meriko, what are those?" Meriko answered Benson "I think they were really there. That's all. Now I will leave you now." Meriko left. Muscle Man and Hi-5-Ghost walked around the house. "Wow! That's what I call Awsome!" Hi-5-Ghost said "I wish I had a house like this." They went into the room with the closet which leads to the attic. Suddenly, the door closed by itself and it was locked. "What the- Help! Someone! I'm locked in! Dude, try to walk into the door!" Hi-5- ghost tried, but he failed. Mordecai and Rigby were having a staring contest when they heard Muscle Man. They called Pops, Skips and Benson to help him. "The door won't open!" Mordecai and his friends tried to bang the door but none worked. Muscle Man suddenly hears a death rattle near him and Hi-5-Ghost. "What is that?!" Muscle Man was scared. Suddenly, a white woman was coming out of the closet with dead skin and long hair. "Guys! A ghost is killing me!" Muscle Man was trying to get out. The woman sucked Hi-5-Ghosts body into her mouth, and Muscle Man knew he is next. "Muscle Man! We will get you out!" Mordecai and Rigby screamed. Muscle Man banged the door as the woman put her dead white skin hands on his head and broke his neck. Mordecai and Rigby heard him stop screaming "Muscle Man? Hi-5-Ghost?" The door opened. And they saw Muscle Man without his bottom jaw and Hi-5-Ghosts body flat on the floor. "Oh my God! Muscle Man! " Benson screamed. Pops fainted. Mordecai said "Dude, I think it's just like the movie!" The next day, they buried Muscle Mans and his friends body in a cemetery. It said "R.I.P Muscle Man and Hi-5-Ghost" Mordecai dried his tears. "I miss him Mordecai, he was really a fun guy." Rigby said. They went back to the house, but didn't know that the boy and the woman were spying on them. Kayako and Toshio.

Don't worry! I will make the next chapter fast! It will be about Bensons death. So look out for the next curse! BTW, Meriko is a fan made character.


End file.
